The Meaning Of His Words
by Anshishoku
Summary: Tomoe and Nanami are alone. She has some interesting questions. (Lemon in second chapter, k first chapter) Disclaimer: I wish i owned Kamisama Hajimemashita, but life is not always fare T-T
1. His words

It was one of those regular days. And yet, something was different. Mizuki had gone to pay his respects to his old goddess, Yonomori. The shrine spirits, Kotetsu and Onikiri, were out shopping for Tomoe.

That just left, Nanami and Tomoe alone.

Tomoe had been confused about different things lately. Since their return of Kurama mountain and the year god shrine, He had had mixed feelings about Nanami. So he busied himself with cleaning the shrine. He was in deep thought, when suddenly he heard his name.

"To-mo-e!" said the land god behind him.

How Nanami managed to get behind him without his knowledge was something he would never understand.

 _Maybe i'm loosing my touch._

Tomoe turned to look at his goddess. She was in her normal lounge around the house clothes, black sweater with a skirt. Her smile was just as bright as always.

"What is it Nanami?" Tomoe inquired

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you." She grinned from ear to ear.

Tomoe couldn't help but slightly smile. He didn't understand it but, he loved her.

Nanami was at the edge of the door, when Tomoe thought He'd done enough laundry. He followed after her inside. There was something about her today. She seemed...happier than usual.

"So how long will Kotetsu and Onikiri, as well as Mizuki be gone? Do you know?" Nanami asked.

"The spirits may get lost so it will be awhile, and as for that snake, who the heck cares." He answered.

Nanami rolled her eyes at his last statement. She would never get why Tomoe always got so agitated about Mizuki.

They both sat at the table as Tomoe poured her a cup of tea. It was calm and peaceful, but awkward as well.

"Hey Tomoe," Nanami started.

Tomoe looked at her and said, "Yes Nanami?"

"What exactly happened at the year god shrine?" She asked, curious of the answer.

Tomoe was stunned. He had thought that Nanami hadn't remembered anything.

"Why do you ask?" Tomoe questioned.

"Well, I sort of remember something. It's hard to say who or what it was, but i heard the words they said." She answered.

This was going down hill very fast.

 _She remembers?! That's not good! Not good at all!_

"What is it that this mystery person said?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"They told me i would become the head of a household more...rowdy...than i could imagine." She explained.

 _Those were my words! Why did she have to remember **my** words?!_

"Sounds about right if you ask me. That snake, the spirits, and the shinigami are all very rowdy."

At The mention of him, Nanami glanced at Mamoru. He was asleep on a pillow, and from the looks wouldn't be waking for a while.

"I guess your right, But why would they also propose to me?" Nanami was very calm about this, but she was the only one.

 _NO! She remembers the propose i said! This isn't good, she's going to start figuring it out!_

Tomoe had to try and breeze over the subject: "Well i can't imagine why anyone would. Why would someone want to marry someone so weak and lazy?" He said.

A vein popped in Nanami's head.

"You know, your right. But at least they were more thoughtful than a certain Idiotic fox i know!" Nanami replied. He was such a jerk. Though, this also saddened her. He was still basically telling her there was no way in heck that they could ever have a chance.

Tomoe sat there. He realized his words were a little harsh, but it didn't hurt until he gazed at Nanami. She looked really upset. Almost if not close to tears. She tore at his heart.

He stood from the table, and headed to his own room. He thought it best to leave her alone, when suddenly after he heard Nanami mumble something, he stopped, unable to move.

"Nanami?" He asked, still paralyzed to where he stopped.

" ** _Kneel._** " came her voice. It was strong, unwavering.

As Tomoe was forced to kneel beside his master, he wondered just what sort of thing did he get himself into? She still had her head down, and she wasn't looking at him. He was in for a lot of hurt. Then, Nanami turned. She had a mask of fury upon her face, and by the looks of it, the fox wouldn't be getting away anytime soon.

"Tomoe, do you know more than your saying about what happened at the shrine?" Nanami asked. She was getting a little scary to be honest.

"Uh, what would give you that idea, dear Nanami? I would never lie to my master." Tomoe avoided her gaze. She was catching on far to quickly and he couldn't move.

"Tomoe. I order you to **_tell me what happened at the year god shrine._** " She used her sacred word to make him talk. She couldn't beat it out of him so she had to go with magic. (His own fault if you ask me. -Anshishoku*)

"While at the shrine, we each had to go into the torri gates. You went first, with the snake and i to go next. After we exited, you still had not come so we entered your torri gate. In the torri gate, we looked for you, and suddenly a child about five years old appeared and the snake said that was you. We followed as your memories played through of what had happened so long ago. We saw you meet your father, he gave you something before saying he would be gone for a while. We then tried to confront you, but instead you kicked the snake, called him a kidnapper, and ran. I came to the conclusion that it was definitely you and The snake was crying that he already said that.

"We then kept going and ended up following you to where ever your mother was. She was being talked to by people who she owed money to and after they theft you ran into her arms. The snake and i had watched and i realized why you hadn't spoken much of them at all. Your father had left you, and your mother had stayed just to die. i could sense she was not going to live much longer.

"She held you in her arms and told you about being gone one day, and told you to never trust your father. She asked you to always stay single and healthy and you agreed. We watched as your memory's of her death came. After some time we tried to get your attention again. The snake tried to convince you that he was your favorite familiar, but believed you didn't remember him. You said you did then called him a kidnapper again before running into me. I held you in my arms and played along with the snake being a kidnapper, and i flew off.

"For sometime you were playing with my ears and still said you wanted to even when i let you down. I was looking for the exit, when i noticed the scenery was strange. i realized that it was anything you had seen before. I gave you all the things you desired, and at last we ended up on a beach as the sun went down. You said the day was over, but you didn't want to go home. you said nobody was waiting for you. That you had to be all by yourself. I figured out what you truly desired and told you where you would be in the future. "Only for the time being, in a few years when you are older, you will be the head of a household more rowdy than you can imagine."

"You took this as that you would be married and you would make a new family to replace your old one, whereas i told you that was not what i meant, with you following that you would never get married. I asked you why, with you answering that you had bad luck with men and that you were going to stay single instead of counting on them. i told you that you did not have bad luck but that you were a poor judge of character. I told you to-"

Tomoe just barely stopped himself by slamming his hand on his mouth. the words were still fighting their way out. He was in the mother load of trouble. he looked at Nanami, and she was blushing. He was still speaking even though it wasn't understandable. Among his incomprehensible words, The words of 'i love you' came out and you could almost understand them.

Nanami stared at him. So, that's what happened. he was the one who told her of the future. But, wait! That also meant he had propo-

Her thought were caught off as she heard words among his mouth. Most of them not understandable, but she definitely heard them.

" ** _Silence._** "

Tomoe's hand moved and his mouth clamped shut.

"Tomoe, did i just hear you say, 'I love you'?" Nanami didn't think she was mistaken and by the look on his face, she had heard him correctly.

* * *

Yeah, so i won't be uploading the rest until i get at least one review. Bye! -Anshishoku*


	2. The meaning

Just so you guys know, i chose the picture for this story because in the back is Nanami looking all happy and care-free, while Tomoe, as you can see, is probably thinking of killing himself. That's all! -Anshishoku*

* * *

"Tomoe, did I just hear you say, 'I love you'?"

Oh no. She had heard them. This was not how he wanted today to go. And here he was thinking his day couldn't get worse.

Instead of answering her, he just dropped his head. Saying any sort of comeback had just got him deeper in the mess.

"Tomoe really?! You love me?! Yay! Yay! Finally!" She was so happy, happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Hey, Tomoe," At her words he looked up, only to find a pair of lips on his. She kissed him. Okay. Did not think this through. Although, even if he wanted to pull away, he couldn't. She was drawing him in, and everything he had held back came flowing out.

He moved his arms around hers and pushed her closer to him. He then picked Nanami up and took her to his room. He really needed to stop, but he had no more control. He lied her down on his bed and moved his lips from her jaw to her neck, and began giving her love marks.

 _Oh my goodness. I'm really doing this with Tomoe!_

Nanami's face was flushed. She was so embarrassed. Even so, she loved every moment. Tomoe began to shift her clothes, and she knew what he wanted her to do. He pulled the shirt off, along with her camisole, thanks to Nanami's help. All that remained up top for her was the bra.

He traveled down, kissing along her collar bone. She moaned, and with his ears so close, he heard it and smirked. He reached his hand underneath her, held her up with one hand while unhooking the bra with the other. Soon it was thrown to who knows where, and Tomoe began his assault to her breasts.

He cupped them both in his hands, his thumb brushing over her hardened nipples. Many sounds escaped her throat and lucky for them, nobody was home. After one final kiss, he retracted one hand and began sucking. He sucked on them, and inwardly groaned at the feeling of her breasts in his mouth.

Her hands immediately found their way to his hair. She was pulling on it gently, till she reached his ears. As she fondled the two soft appendages, Tomoe let out a moan of his own. Nanami was surprised at this first, then gained confidence.

Tomoe was about to resume his acts, but suddenly he was pushed up by Nanami, who was now in his lap as he was sitting up. As Tomoe tried to get a hold of himself, Nanami began pushing his yukata and haroi down his shoulders.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and began her own assaults. As she continued to do so, she reached her hands to his ears, and began rubbing them again. Moans and gasps came out of Tomoe's mouth.

Soon, they were lying down, Nanami still on top. She moved up, and started to do something that became very embarrassing to the fox, but also very pleasurable. Nanami was _licking_ his ears! Unbeknownst to her though, this position caused her breasts to be right at Tomoe's face. He began sucking them even as she continued what she was doing.

Shortly, Tomoe began to slide her skirt down, and that got Nanami's attention. He took this opportunity to flip her over. Now on top, he smirked at her.

"Such a naughty girl, Nanami. Tsk, tsk. I will have to punish you." He loomed over her as he said these words. Nanami blushed at what he called her, as well as what he said he'd have to do.

Tomoe was definitely a sadist.

He slid the skirt all the way off, then reached for her panties. He watched her as he took them off, her blush increasing bit by bit.

As she lied naked before him, he drew circles along her inner thighs. Nanami squirmed under his caresses. With a last look at her eyes, he dipped his head for a taste. Nanami immediately moaned, and arched upward.

He smirked even as he swished his tongue all around. She was pudding in his hands. He sucked for an unknown amount of time, them directed his attention to her throbbing bud. He razed his head and gave a small lick, teasing her. She groaned unhappily at his teasing. He did the same movement, earning more groans from Nanami. Then he kissed it before mercifully sucking on it.

"Tomoe...I-I...I think i'm-" She was cut off as an orgasm rocked through her body. Even so, the familiar still did not let up. Her hands found his hair again, just as the orgasm started to end. It was blissful.

Nanami was over joyed to do this with Tomoe, and now she was going to repay him. As he brought his face up to hers, she pushed him up once again, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tomoe placed his hands behind his back to steady them. Though that opened him up.

Without being stopped, Nanami reached into the loosed folds of his yukata, and searched. When her finger met his length, they wrapped around it. Nanami stoked his shaft, up and down, while listening to Tomoe's groans.

She then got off him, and in the mist of his confusion, she pushed him down again. (If you ask me, she's finally taking charge -Anshishoku*) Before he could stop her, she was close to his crotch, and started sliding fabric.

She pulled out his length, and put the head in her mouth. As she sucked on just the tip, Tomoe's tail thrashed and wouldn't stop moving. She moved her head down, putting more of him in her mouth. Tomoe moaned so loudly, it almost startled her. His ears twitched and She couldn't help the smile at him looking adorable.

Tomoe placed his hands on her head to encourage her as she bobbed up and down. "Nana-" He could barley speak. it only made him harder every time he heard the slickness of her mouth. How the heck was she so good? She was a virgin right? Right?

As Nanami felt him go impossibly hard, he let out a final groan. A strange substance shot into her mouth, and on instinct, she swallowed. It didn't necessarily taste bad, but it was just...strange. That was the only way she could describe it. His tailed settled, lying against her leg. Nanami looked over at Tomoe, only to release a gasp.

His cheeks were flushed, his breathing rough and his face was pointed up, as if in need of more air. He looked beautiful. At a sharp intake from her, he looked back, and tsked his tongue.

"Nanami, such a naughty girl indeed. I will really have to punish you now."

Tomoe grabbed her wrists, and pushed her down. He smiled at her. Not a smirk or anything lustful. Just a genuinely happy smile. Then, his smile turned into a worried look. Thankfully, she understood what he was meaning, and nodded with a smile.

Tomoe leaned up, and began do slide himself into her. "Oh Inari." Tomoe gasped. He looked back at her, and he could tell she was in pain. He decided to try and end her pain as fast as possible and slid all the way in. She screamed as tears blurred her vision. He pulled her into him, and held her in his arms. Tomoe kissed the tears away, and just held her till the pain died down.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear soothingly.

Nanami nodded at him, gesturing that he could move. He understood, and lied her back down. Tomoe thrust the first time and the feeling was amazing. The pain began to ebb and disappear as pleasure took over.

Strait to the next few minutes, Nanami and Tomoe were moaning and moving with each other. Nanami started to get close, and The heat she felt growing, started to take over.

"Tomoe! faster! please!" She yelled to him. Tomoe understood and moved as fast a he could (which being a yokai meant very fast). As Nanami reached her peak, He felt himself go as well.

Both gasped at their release, each other's name on their lips. As Tomoe came, he bit down on Nanami's shoulder, marking her. He collapsed next to her and tried to catch his breath.

Tomoe pulled Nanami closer to him, and she snuggled into his chest. Just before he fell asleep, he looked down at her. She was looking at the mark on her shoulder. Even though it was where he bit her, in it's place was a spiral of fire, much like Tomoe's fire.

"It is a mark that means you are my mate." as he drifted off to sleep, those words left his mouth. As she heard the word 'mate', Nanami looked at him, only to find him asleep.

She decided to ask when he woke, and instead snuggled closer to her new 'mate'. She glanced at her thigh, not too surprised to find Tomoe's tail possessively wrapped around it. She pulled the rustled sheets over them both, careful not to wake Tomoe. Even though she felt to happy to sleep, it pulled her under.

It was the best sleep she had ever had.


End file.
